Kurt the Tease
by RandomGirlWithStories
Summary: Kurt's being a dirty little tease and Puck gets tired of it. Smutsmutsmut  more towards the end.


New story!

I don't own or have anything to do with glee or Britney Spears or Christina Aguilera or their songs/characters.

Not as smutty as usual, but expect some dirty part of songs and some smut at the end.

I dedicate this to IceQueenRia who suggested that I write a story titled "Kurt the Tease" so I did.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kurt was drunk.<p>

The glee kids decided to have another party at Rachel's house, and incidentally people decided to bring quite a bit of booze to liven up the party.

Kurt had promised himself that he'd only have one, but…well that one had turned into two, which turned into three, and he wasn't really sure how many he had after that, but his inhibitions were pretty much gone by that point.

They were all in the basement and karaoke was set up, and Kurt decided since no one was singing, he'd put on a show. Why not have some fun? He knew what song he would sing before he even hit the stage, and within a moment the music was playing and he was singing.

"La la la, la la la la la. La la la, la la la la la. Oh baby, baby have you seen Amy tonight, is she in the bathroom is she smokin' up outside, oh! Oh baby, baby does she take a piece of lime for the drink that I'mma buy her do you know just what she likes? Oh…"

Several people had started watching him from the second that he hit the stage, swaying his hips just a bit. Puck, however, started to only give slight notice when he caught more movement out of the boy. It looked like he was plenty drunk and going all out on his performance so Puck started paying a bit of attention to his show.

However, as Kurt hit the chorus, "Love me hate me, say what you want about me but all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy," Puck was not hearing "If you seek Amy," I was hearing what he knew to be the true meaning of the lyrics, "F-u-c-k me," and Kurt suddenly had his full attention.

Even as the chorus repeated, and many of the glee club girls joined the stage to sing and dance along with him, Puck found his eyes completely glued to Kurt. Did his lips always look that delicious? Had his mouth always looked like it needed a cock to suck?

And as Kurt turned around….really, had his ass always looked so deliciously tight?

As Puck took in all of this wonderful features, wondering how he could get his hands on them, it took him a while before he realized something else.

Kurt was watching him.

But, certainly he wasn't singing to him….or was he? Puck had never put much thought into fucking another guy before, but he now wasn't sure why. After all, why not? It would just mean more available holes in the world for his horny self to play with, he was badass enough to do whatever he wanted.

And Kurt was just looking so, so fuckable…how could he not as he stood on stage repeatedly singing the words that essentially spelled out to him, "Oh baby, baby f-u-c-k me tonight. Oh baby, baby we'll do whatever you like…." As Kurt looked at him with those needy eyes and pouty lips.

It was then that Puck decided that he needed to have a piece of that, and he was completely convinced that Kurt would give it to him if he asked nicely by the way he was looking at him.

Oh, he was definitely going to "f-u-c-k him tonight," he was sure of it.

As Kurt finished his song and exited the stage to finish his drink, Puck held off for only a few moments before following him across the room, moving to wrap an arm around his waist and pull him up against his own body.

"Hey there, Princess…that was a nice little performance you just put on." Puck said, looking down at Kurt with his average smirk.

"Thanks, could you let go of me now?" Kurt replied, looking up at him like he was insane for touching him as he pulled himself away.

Puck let a brief look of shock come across his face before shaking it away and continuing to follow the boy. He leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Come on, baby…what's wrong…don't you want me to f-u-c-k you tonight?" he asked with a wink and a far more evil grin.

"Excuse me? Where would you get that idea?" Kurt asked, even as his drink sloshed out of his cup a bit onto the floor.

"Really, Princess? You're gonna play it like that? You can't tell me that you actually think that song is about finding some chick named Amy…" Puck said, a look of shock now lingering on his face.

"Well, those are the words that came out of my mouth, so I'm pretty sure that's what I was singing about." Kurt insisted before turning on his heel, walking away with his hips swishing back and forth as Puck just stood there in disbelief.

"Tease!" Puck hissed to himself, downing the rest of his own drink and moodily stomping off to find another. If Kurt wanted to play it this way, fine. Puck could deal with a challenge. He was going to get into those tight little pants if it was the last thing he did. There was no way that Kurt didn't want him.

The Monday following the party, Puck spent his day on the lookout for Kurt. He hadn't managed to catch him, but he could have sworn that that smaller male had "accidently" bumped or rubbed against him once or twice that day.

The rest of the week seemed to go like that, actually. There was no time during the day that he could actually grab onto Kurt, but was sure he'd feel something against him, and then see the other running off.

It seemed like he really was a filthy tease, he couldn't be positive, though.

That is, he couldn't be quite sure until late on Thursday afternoon.

Thursday afternoon, Kurt happened to be walking by Puck's locker when he hall was fairly empty, and he had an arm full of school books. Puck quickly made to follow him, and there was no way that Kurt didn't know he was on his tail. In the next few moments Kurt had dropped his books, waited until Puck was practically on top of him, then bent down to get them, making Puck gasp and pause as Kurt's ass was perfectly pressed against his crotch.

Puck was positive about what happened next….Kurt grinded against his clothed cock. Not an accidently brush, he *grinded* against him.

But it was like as soon as it happened, it ended, and Kurt had his books in his arms and was on his way, leaving Puck to stand there in the middle of the hall….completely stunned.

"Tease!" he hissed again, there was no way to mistake that anymore.

Puck probably wouldn't admit it to anyone, but that small experience was enough to give Puck quite a few fantasies to wank to that night.

Friday came along, and after a day full of Kurt dodging him, Puck cornered him in glee club, no longer caring if his sober friends could see him practically pin Kurt to the wall.

"Hey there, Princess….been avoiding me?" Puck asked.

"Avoiding? No, what would make you think that?" Kurt asked, feigning interest.

Puck decided he didn't want to have this conversation, as he might end up screaming in frustration. Instead he asked, "Wanna come over to my house tonight? I have the place to myself….we could have fun…." Puck suggested.

Kurt, however, was unimpressed, and if anything was looking at Puck like he was insane, "Sorry, I have plans tonight."

"Okay, tomorrow then." Puck said, trying not to get angry.

"Rachel's party, can't." Kurt replied.

Puck let him go, "Fine. See you there." He said, trying not to look as aggravated as he was as he walked away, leaving an actually-smirking Kurt in his wake.

The next night, Kurt was fully prepared to have more fun with Puck. He was absolutely being a tease, and he was rather enjoying all of the attention, and the amusing reactions he got from the thoroughly annoyed Puck.

While he really had been quite drunk when it had all started out, tonight he was not planning to get drunk, he wanted to be aware of what was going on. He let himself only get a little bit tipsy so he wouldn't lose his nerve, but other than that he stopped drinking.

He waited a little while after Puck showed up to take the stage again. Puck was clearly trying hard to ignore him instead of following him around like he tried to at school, but Kurt knew that would change as he walked up on stage, chose his song, and started to sing with the help of some girls once more.

He had chosen to sing "Dirty" by Christina Aguilera.

As he started, Puck ignored it, though this time he was forcing himself to not pay attention, it wasn't because he hadn't noticed.

However, as the lyrics went on and on, and even in his head Puck could see Kurt dirty dancing to the words, he had no further choice but to turn and watch the performance.

"Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
>'bout to erupt<br>Gonna get my girls  
>Get your boys<br>Gonna make some noise

Wanna get rowdy  
>Gonna get a little unruly<br>Get it fired up in a hurry  
>Wanna get dirrty<br>It's about time that I came to start the party  
>Sweat dripping over my body<br>Dancing getting just a little naughty  
>Wanna get dirrty<br>It's about time for my arrival"

Puck couldn't handle the teasing anymore. He was getting hard just listening to the song, just watching Kurt wing his hips and shake his tight little ass, and he wasn't letting Kurt get away with being such a dirty tease anymore.

Before Kurt had even finished the song, Puck was pushing through crowds of people, walking on stage, and dragging Kurt offstage. Kurt had dropped his microphone on the way, and the girls stopped and looked like they were going to protest for only a minute before returning to the song because of all the attention they were receiving from the audience, especially with Kurt gone.

Speaking of Kurt, Puck forced him up against the nearest wall he could find, and kissed him hard, his hands grabbing at his ass. He parted from the kiss with a slightly rough bite to the lip, which surprisingly had Kurt moaning.

"You're just a dirty little tease, aren't you, Princess?" Puck growled into Kurt's ear, nibbling his earlobe as he finished, "Tell me how much you want me to fuck you, Princess. Tell me how you want to get rowdy, unruly, dirty, sweaty, and certainly more than just a little naughty…" he continued to growl, trailing rough kisses and bites along his neck and listening to Kurt whimper.

Kurt could push Puck away and insist he was wrong, but why make himself suffer when he had such a hot body pressed against his own, a dirty body that was attached to a naughty mind that surely had lots of wonderful plans for them.

"P-Please Puck…" Kurt whimpered finally.

"Ah, so now the tease wants me to reward him for getting him so frustrated, huh?" Puck asked, his wicked grin finally returning to his face.

"Please, Puck, I'm sorry….I'm just, so horny now….please…" Kurt practically begged for him.

Part of Puck wanted to walk away right then, give Kurt a taste of his own medicine for once, but he couldn't. He had waited a whole week trying to get into this boy's pants….that seemed like far too long for himself, he was going to bury himself deep inside Kurt and pound away with little to no mercy instead.

He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him up the basement stairs, then up another staircase, finding the guest room. There was no way he was waiting for a whole drive back to one of their houses; that would be insane. He needed Kurt now.

He found the guest room, practically slammed the door and locked it, then shoved Kurt up against it, kissing him hungrily once more while unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it away, followed by his pants. There was no time for foreplay, he had suffered too much to be patient enough for that.

He pushed down Kurt's pants, groaning with need as he saw that Kurt was fucking wearing girl's panties underneath, but he ignored it for the time being to pull off his own tshirt and start working at his own pants.

Kurt removed his pants from his ankles, as well as his socks, then wandered over to the bed, tight panties still in place after noticing how much Puck had taken a liking to them.

Puck followed him to the bed a few moments later, completely naked.

He crawled over Kurt, giving him a lip-bruising kiss before pulling back, "You're a dirty, dirty boy, Kurt Hummel." Puck growled, rubbing Kurt's hard on through his panties.

As much as he liked the site of Kurt in the girly underwear, he removed them, as he wanted to see the tight ass he had been dreaming of in the nude. He growled into Kurt's ear once more, "Why don't you get onto your hands and knees for me like a good little bitch…let me see that tight ass I'm going to dominate…" Puck growled, holding nothing in after being so relentlessly teased.

Kurt obeyed, feeling rather eager himself, rolling himself over and getting on his hands and knees, sticking out his ass for Puck, hearing a deep moan and "Fuck!" only seconds later.

This reaction was not only because Kurt had an amazing ass, but because there was a purple buttplug in his entrance, "Did you seriously prepare yourself for tonight? Fuck, that's so hot…why had we never fucked…" Puck groaned.

He grabbed the base of the plug and pulled it out most of the way before plunging it back inside Kurt, listening to him squeak in surprise. He did this a few times, fucking him with his plug for a bit before he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to push himself in there instead.

He pulled out the plug and chucked it to the side, grabbing for his jeans to pull out the lube that he had brought just for this occasion. He quickly spread it along his shaft before throwing the bottle to the side and grabbing Kurt's hips, "Ready? He growled. He heard a desperate whimper and waited for nothing more as he rammed himself home. He rocked shallowly for a moment before pausing, letting Kurt adjust even though he wondered if he even needed to, cause he didn't know how long Kurt had been full with the plug.

It was only a few moments before Kurt pressed against him and Puck took that as the go ahead, he held tightly onto Kurt's hips as he pounded in and out of the tight hole, listening to Kurt let out little yells and moans, most of them without words attached, though the few times he did speak it was mostly nonsense.

Puck slammed repeatedly into Kurt's prostate, wondering vaguely if people in the basement could hear his delicious screams of pleasure, but he doubted it.

After being forced to deal with Kurt's teasing, Puck was determined to make this last as long as he could, and even gave Kurt a hand with his release, jacking him off as he continued to fuck him. Kurt released first, letting out his loudest yell of pleasure as he released all over the guest room bedspread, and Puck followed soon behind him.

They both collapsed onto the bed panting, cheeks flushed and covered in sweat.

"You're so lucky that you have such a hot ass, Princess….I could have tortured you so badly after what you did to me…" he growled.

Kurt couldn't help but grin, "But that wouldn't have been as fun as jumping me when you got impatient, would it have been?" he asked, rolling over to look at him.

"Oh I don't know…."Puck spoke, "Now that I've got it out of my system, it might be a while before you get so lucky again…" he said, getting so close to Kurt that their lips barely brushed together before pulling away without really giving him a kiss.

Kurt whimpered, he had a feeling that he was going to be put through a lot of hell for being a tease.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! How was that? Not as smutty as my other two, I'm afraid. But this one I wrote in one short sitting while the others took me longer. Did you enjoy it? Have any ideas for what kind of smut you want from me? Let me know! <strong>Review please!<strong>


End file.
